


We All Weep, Bleed the Same

by klainecreys



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/klainecreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon keeps getting a bit too touchy when it comes to Kieren’s face and while he’s not sure if it’s on purpose or not Kieren needs him to stop rubbing off his cover up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Weep, Bleed the Same

“Would you just please, please stop doing that whenever we do this?! I’m seriously considering to never ever let you near me again, Simon! Let alone touch me.”

Kieren’s voice was firm when he spat out his words and Simon was amazingly quick to pull away from him, eyes slowly fluttering open again with how they’d been closed in absolute bliss while his hands still cradled Kieren’s jaw and his fingertips were stained dark with cover-up mousse where they’d pressed into cold skin.

“What?” Simon had asked helplessly. He seemed completely clueless, his voice low and quiet, raspy and he let out a deep, shaky breath. Kieren rolled his eyes at the innocent tone the older man used. He knew that Simon tended to get a little - slow, whenever they made out like this, their kisses languid and gentle yet passionate and absolutely perfect, but sometimes the other man drove him absolutely insane, made him want to smack him in the face. Instead he grabbed one of Simon’s large hands to pull it off his cheek and up between their faces. “You see that?” Kieren huffed out and nodded towards the other man’s pale hand where delicate blue lines indicated that it’d been warm once. Simon raised his brows in confusion, his small black pupils focused on the flesh toned colour on his skin and he couldn’t fight off the tiny smile that threatened to tug on his thin, dark lips. “Uhm…yeah?” His voice was unsure, eyebrows quirked and Kieren let out a frustrated, annoyed grunt. He knew his foundation was completely messed up by now, streaky and he could tell that Simon enjoyed doing this, a little too much maybe.

While Simon would never admit that he does try to trick Kieren into not wearing anything on his skin at times, the younger man knew very well that this was exactly what he tried to accomplish right now. If things would go his way he’d make sure that Kieren went bare-faced every single time they’d see each other just so he could touch and trace all he wanted.

“My parents will freak out! Bloody hell, Simon! What are you thinking? I didn’t bring my mousse over!” Kieren told Simon, stumbling over his words as his voice became a little higher than usual and Simon shook his head quickly, stroking a calming, steady hand through his golden hair. “Listen. First of all…I’m sorry, Kier. I get carried away and you really can’t blame me for that, you hear? You can use some of my mousse…I only used it once or twice before…,” Simon told him, an attempt to soothe his boyfriend who was visibly pissed off by now and he tried to keep Kieren close but the younger man had scooted away a little, glaring at him and Simon wasn’t sure whether he should be intimidated or amused. To lighten the mood, Simon smiled at him warmly and let go of Kieren’s silky strands of hair. He got up without saying a word, groaned quietly when he stretched his limbs after he’d stayed in the same position for what had felt like hours and he walked over to his drawer, giving Kieren another smile through the mirror. Simon still didn’t say anything, he simply retrieved the small pot of foundation along with the sponge that had come with it.   
“Simon, no…it’ll be too dark for me,” Kieren mumbled grumpily, sitting crosslegged on his boyfriend’s bed now and the older man furrowed his brows. “Don’t worry so much, okay? Your parents won’t know and it never looks natural anyways. We can’t fool anyone. Maybe you accidentally rubbed your face? It happens…and besides - you wear too much of this anyways. You know what they say - less is more,” he muttered, smiling weakly and walked over to Kieren again to hand him the items.

“They don’t like me like this, you know…” Kieren mumbled, barely audible, after a few minutes of simply staring at the cover up mousse in his hand and Simon who was still standing in front of him, not daring to move. “Of course they do. They’re your family, Kieren.”

The answer to that was a humourless laugh and Simon frowned down at his boyfriend, not sure how to make him feel better. “Kieren…look…,” he whispered and settled next to the other man who was still sitting there with his legs crossed. “They can’t hate you for who you are,” Simon mumbled quietly, the bitterness inside of him spreading because he was well aware that technically they could. Thankfully he’d mastered to push those kinds of thoughts and emotions away so he did it once more and forced a smile while he cupped Kieren’s cheek with his palm gently. “What I’m going to do now is not a conversion technique by the way…I know you’re too stubborn for those anyways so why even try…?” He teased with a soft chuckle, his voice seductive and low, vibrating in Kieren’s ears and he leaned in to catch Kieren’s lips with his own in a sweet kiss. His fingers brushed over his cheek once again and the younger man kept fighting the urge to snap at his boyfriend but Simon’s lips felt nice against his own and his calloused fingertips brushed against his skin ever so slightly, causing more of the foundation to smear and rub off. “Mmmh…you’re doing it again…,” Kieren muttered against’s Simon’s lips only to earn a soft chuckle from the other man who shook his head. “Just this once…I promise I’ll stop after this one time, Kier…okay?” He asked, looking into Kieren’s eyes with a warm gleam in his own. “You’re beautiful…,” Simon murmured and Kieren snorted. “Shut up. Odd old man…” he whispered playfully under his breath and shook his head, leaning in to silence Simon’s laugh with his lips.

Deep down Kieren knew that his parents wouldn’t know whether the foundation was too dark or not so he would be fine but Kieren wasn’t ready for more yet, didn’t know how to bare himself in every sense of the word and Simon understood, gave him all the time and space he needed. Though he couldn’t help but want to make sure that maybe one day Kieren would see how beautiful he truly was, all of him, with or without his cover up and who knew, maybe that day would come along sooner than Simon could’ve ever imagined.


End file.
